Trigger sensation (i.e., trigger pull weight, creep and feel) and safety are important issues in the operation of a firearm's fire control. Too often in the design of firearm fire control mechanisms, these two factors are seen as being in opposition to one another in that an increase in safety of operation comes at the expense of a decrease in trigger sensation and vice versa. However, it is both desirable and possible to improve both the safety and trigger sensation of firearms, using an improved trigger mechanism according to the invention disclosed in this specification that does not require a two-stage trigger feel found objectionable by many shooters.